DIO
DIO Brief Overview Dio is the second of the Dingo's three heads, serving as a mediator. His incredibly high empathy and logical mindset make him someone that most can come to when needed. He also serves as the "Secret Weapon", an unnatural power dwelling within him as a master of "The Roast Artes" he is capable of rending someone's existence with his high conceptual power titled as "The Shovel". Abilities Dio wields the mighty power known as "The Shovel". It is a conceptual weapon which materializes in either written or vocal form. It is a Nth Level Roast Arte that has revealed itself in Season 3. Even though it is an Nth Level Roast Arte, it requires no prep time and is heralded as being the most feared of Roast Artes, leaving not even a trace of the target inflicted, causing them to endure "The Curse of The Shovel" for eternity, their conceptual being becoming permanently linked with constant mockery and ridicule, their being nothing but a joke. In addition to The Roast Artes, Dio is exceptionally good at fighting games, claiming many lives during his long reign in games franchises like Tekken, or Street Fighter, and now Dragon Ball FighterZ. Dio's current student; Antonio is the only one to give him a proper challenge in Dragon Ball FighterZ, however Austin and James have shown power to rival Dio is games such as Persona 4 Arena Ultimax or Blazeblue Crosstag Battle. History Long long ago, Dio once roamed the realms of the infinite abyss known as Texas, used and manipulated by a vile, eldritch beast known as Mia, he devoted his efforts to honing his ancient roast artes. During his travels he has encountered many changes in his life; being an Edgelord on IMVU, being a Cringelord on Chatango. They all gathered as valuable experiences which lead him down the mental path he is on currently. Eventually by a twist of fate, he was recommended the site: F-List as a means to RP, it was through this that he met the woman he is currently enamored with, named Shou. Season 2 (Marcell Elimination Arc) Dio joined the Dingos Compound during it's early stages on Season 2 - Episode 15: The Coming of Dio. He made his presence known with his deep voice and discerning gaze at the situation around him, he was prithee to how Shou was as a person but during these episodes he became more in touch with how they truly acted around others. Dio met James, Austin who at the time went under the name Alice, and Pokekirby who at the time went by the name Marcell. Marcell immediately put him off with her rather strong advances which he denied due to her being far too young for him, this emotion was bolstered upon learning of her mentality. The way she treats her mother whom spoils her to death, the way she practically craved attention and validation, but more than that the fact that her, Shou, and Austin claimed to have Disociative Identity Disorder(DID). Such a fact was what first piqued Dio's interests as a Psychology student, DID afterall is a rather rare mental illness for someone to suddenly develop, Shou's case was more understandable due to mental trauma she endured but Austin and Marcell's were more vague. It was not until a private talk with James was initiated did Dio find out that not only was Austin not like this a year or so ago, but the idea that he was Trans was also something that he recently came into at the age of 15. During this conversation, Dio formed a bond with James as friends in addition they worked in tandem on bringing Austin's eyes to the truth, making realize what he truly is and clearing the smoke of manipulation from both his and Shou's mind. However all smoke needs fire to be created, this all stemming from Marcell, her manipulation of both Austin and Shou during their past leading the two to hold toxic views of the world around them, the more her true identity was broken down the more she became a visible threat to the group's well being. With all evidence gathered, James, Dio, Austin, and Shou teamed up together to expell Marcell from the Skype group before being lead to Vent, snuffing out her connection to the group in their final confrontation there where she trademarkedly plead that she would call the canadian police on three individuals who lived in the United States. Season 3 (The Newborn Awakening Arc) The Dingos Compound entered a deadzone after Marcell's elimination, vestiges of her curse still lingering on the psyche of the members however recovery could finally start occurring. During this deadzone, multiple people were brought into the cast, some old members who had been gone like Supershadow 567 otherwise known as Soup, Alpaca Enthusiast aka Lego, and Ash. New members of the cast included Komaeda (Ko), Sekretsu, Ace, and Hajime (Kevin). Komaeda showed promise as he was introduced to the group, promise however that was buried underneath a vile cake of the same corruption that Marcell exhibited, this resulted in Ko having to be quarantined during the process of joining. Ko's soft, malleable mind was not strong enough to handle the battles which went in the Skype call as well as the raw, Nth Level Curse Energy that Ace exhibited, even being scared off by him and Sekretsu at one point before returning with Kevin. Kevin at first was very kind and relatable to the group, however he quickly gotten on the nerves of various people with his un-ending button clacking and his white-knighting of the being known as Celestia. This annoyance increased further and further as time moved on but he refused to change, all of this coming to a head when he showed a pitiful display of graphic design which received harsh but fair critique. However his excuse of bringing up the fact that he did not have enough sleep, was on drugs, and had loud not only provided nothing to the situation but showed his cowardice and unwillingness to change, thus he became the first victim to the newborn awakening of Dio's latent power. Dio unleashed a Roast so powerful that it reached the far reaches of the planet to scorch everything in it's path, the flames scaring Kevin off. Kevin would later return to apologize, appealing to Dio's vast empathy, thus against the better judgment of himself and others, he gave Kevin a second chance. This chance was immediately revoked upon information from not just Shou and Ko, but multiple other sources revealing that Kevin has a penchant for sending images of himself fingering his foreskin to others, and asking them to emasculate him in french for his sexual gratification. Upon hearing that he would dare attempt this with Shou, even going as far as to attempt to use Shou as a means to bypass his anger, Dio's might knew no limits, activating the power which would later be known as "The Shovel" due to a story Ace created, this raw power did more than banish Kevin from the Compound, it banished him from reality itself, leaving a curse in it's place as his existence was tantamount to living ridicule. Season 4 (The Era of Peace) With Kevin gone, peace had been restored to the Dingo, thus Dio took the time to check in on the various other groups he was a part of, one of which being a Typemoon group. Meeting someone whom goes by the moniker Shinji, both Dio and Shou joined him in this other server to speak on and learn more, however they were joined by a malicious entity known as Medea. Whilst she seemed calm at first, even sweet and genuinely a pleasant person to be around, her mentality steadily began to erode, blaming others in the wake of her violent insanity, fearing for an eventual meltdown, Dio and Shou quickly fled the scene, Shinji retreating to the far corners of the Forgotten Dimension. However Dio did not forget his journey as he ventured forth, wandering from community to community in passing before finally settling back into the compound, just in time for Skype to become obsolete